Remember Me, Always
by Really-A-Dopey-1
Summary: WAH HA HA HA HA! Look at the Genre everybody, RomanceTRAGEDY
1. 1

"Here's the thing

We started out friends

It was cool, it was all pretend

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

You dedicated, you took the time

Wasn't long, till I called you mine

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

And all you'd ever hear me say

Is how i'd picture me with you

That's all you'd ever hear me say

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get, what I want

Since you been gone

How can I put it, you put me on

I even fell for that stupid love song

Yeah, yeah, since you been gone

How come I'd never hear you say

I just wanna be with you

Guess you never felt that way

But since you been gone

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get, what I want

Since you been gone

You had your chance, you blew it

Out of sight, out of mind

Shut your mouth, I just can't take it

Again and again, and again and again

Since you been gone, (since you been gone)

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you

Now I get, I get what I want

I can breathe for the first time

I'm so moving on, yeah yeah

Thanks to you

You should know that I get

I get what I want

Since you been gone

Since you been gone

Since you been gone"

Hermione sang to herself as she tried to sneak a snack from the kitchen of her 'home.' Her life was hell now and she would not deny it to anyone, not even to herself.

The last time Severus or anyone for that matter saw Hermione Granger was at Graduation or on the train home. It was said that she went home and lived her life as a Muggle. When she started to ignore owls from her friends Severus was called in.

"Severus, my dear boy, sit down, sit down." said Albus.

"Headmaster." said Severus inclining his head and taking his usual seat.

"Hermione Ganger has stopped responding to owls and Harry and Ron are concerned. They seem to think something is mortally wrong with her. I was wondering if you would go to her home in London and check up on her." said Albus.

"Of course." said Severus and with that he left.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" yelled Hermione's father from the living room. Hermione got up and went to him.

"Now that is no way to talk to someone." said a cold voice that Hermione had forever tired to forget.

"This is him, isn't it?" yelled her father. "The father of that bitch you had."

"Yes." whispered Hermione looking down at her feet.

"Hermione?" asked Severus.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" said her father. When he stopped yelling there was a distant cry of an infant.

"Shut the fucking thing up, whore!" said her father striking her. Hermione stumbled and ran up the stairs to her room and picked up her daughter. There was yelling and screaming down the stairs followed by the heavy thud of feet. The lights to her room were off so when she saw the dark figure in the hall way she put her daughter in her crib and turned to the figure.

"I won't let you touch her." she snarled. The figure in the dark turned on the light and looked at Hermione. She broke down, it was Severus. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him in an embrace and cried.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." he cried into her shoulder. Her daughter started to cry again. Hermione detached herself and looked at Severus.

"Want to meet you daughter?" she asked him. Severus' eye's filled up with tears and he nodded his head. They both walked over to the makeshift crib and Hermione picked up the crying infant. She had cold black hair, like her father, and her fathers dark onyx eyes with specks of chocolate from her mother. Hermione held the baby out to him and he took her.

"She's beautiful, what's her name?" he asked her not taking his eyes off of his daughter who had stopped crying when Hermione placed him in her arms.

"Alexandria Artemis Snape." said Hermione. Severus looked up at Hermione and then back down at Alexandria.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby. How old is she?" he asked her.

"Three months, born March 27th." said Hermione proudly. Severus looked up again and into Hermione's eyes.

"I love you." that was all he said and she knew he meant it. All the truth that she needed lie in his eyes.

"I love you too." said Hermione as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I need to get you both out of here." said Severus.

"Where will we go?" asked Hermione.

"Hogwarts, with me, that is if you want to." he said looking away. Hermione placed her hand under his chin.

"I'd, we'd love to." she said and kissed him.

Within minutes she was packed with all her and Alexandria's things. Severus had shrunk everything and put it in his pockets. When everything was ready he apparated them to Hogsmaid and from there they rode a carriage to Hogwarts where Albus was waiting for them.

First chappie, short, I know, the next one will be longer.

Amanda


	2. 2

When they got to Hogwart's Hermione looked around at her old home. How she had missed it. Over the year she had forgotten how big it actually was. Severus led her to his chambers and then told her to stay there as he went and talked to Albus.

He was gone for about half and hour went he returned. With him was Albus who was smiling happily.

"Now where is the little Angel I just heard about?" asked Albus. Hermione smiled and went and got Alexandria from the crib she had transfigured for her. Gently picking her up out of the crib she handed her over to Albus who got very excited.

"Aw, look at her. Wow, she's got quite a grip." he said. Alexandria had grabbed on of his long fingers and was squeezing it. Albus laughed as she made a face.

"Oh, that's the poopy face." said Hermione. Albus chuckled and handed her back to Hermione who went and changed her. She came back a few minutes later with a freshly pampered, well changed, baby.

"May I hold her?" asked Severus.

"You needn't ask." said Hermione and handed her over to Severus.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone. I have plenty of work to do. Let you both ketch up." said Albus and with that he left. Severus, who had been rocking Alexandria, sat down when she had fallen asleep.

"I need to tell you something." he said. Hermione sat down next to him and watched him.

"Promise me you won't interrupt." he said.

"I promise." she said.

"Long ago I was married. My wife's name was Asamerlida. She was quite beautiful. We were happy and had started a family. She had died giving birth to my daughter. I named her after her mother. Anyway, the Dark Lord had found out that Asamerlida, my wife, was not a pureblood, but a muggleborn. He then found out about my daughter. Luicus Malfoy had told him and the Dark Lord had aloud him to kill her." at this point Severus had tears flowing down his face, as did Hermione.

"She would have been 11 this year. This was the year she would've gone to Hogwarts. I guess what I am trying to say is that the reason why I pushed you away is because I don't want what happened to Asamerlida and my first daughter to happen to you and Alexandria." said Severus who was trying to hold back sobs now. Hermione took Alexandria from Severus and put her in her crib and then took Severus in her arms.

"Let it all out, just cry." and he did and she cried along with him. She comforted him and whispered into his ear, whispered sweet nothings. When he stopped crying he looked into Hermione's puffy red eyes with his own puffy red eyes.

"I will not leave you." she told him. The next thing she knew she was on her back on the sofa and Severus was on top of her and they were having a passionate kiss. So much was poured into that kiss. Love, passion, sorrow, and so much more. Within minutes their clothes lay forgotten on the floor.

Severus was on top of Hermione. He took his mouth and put it on her breast and sucked it. Something came out, something warm and good. Breast milk. Severus smiled to himself and continued sucking on her breast, lapping up her milk like a hungry kitten. Hermione moaned with pleasure. Severus then moved to the other. Hermione pulled Severus up for a kiss while roaming her hands all over his body. She started fondling with his manhood and Severus growled. Positing himself over her he entered her in one quick movement. They both came to a climax together and held in their screams of pleasure as to not wake Alexandria. Severus collapsed on top of Hermione. Keeping his manhood inside her he flipped them over so that she was lying next to him. Conjuring a blanket and some pillows they both took a well deserved nap, well only to be awoken a few minutes later by the crying of Alexandria.

I know it has been awhile, sorry!

Amanda


	3. 3

Hermione was outside setting on the grass playing with Alexandra while Severus was in the school teaching. Alexandra was on her back on a beautiful blanket that Minerva had given Hermione that morning. It was purple and had baby blue stars erupting from the corners.

"This little piggy went to market, this little piggy stayed home, and this little piggy went wee wee wee, all the way home!" said Hermione and tickled Alexandra who smiled up at her mother. Hermione picked up her daughter and cuddled her and whispered baby talk to her. After a while Alexandra had fallen asleep and Hermione gathered their things and when into the castle to Severus' rooms.

"Forever forgotten." said Hermione and the door opened. Inside was a frantic Severus Snape storming about.

"What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she entered the living room. Severus stopped his pacing and looked at her.

"Where were you?" he asked half yelling and waking Alexandra who promptly started crying. Hermione threw Severus a dirty look and took Alexandra to her bedroom and put her to sleep. She walked over to Severus.

"What the hell do you mean where was I?" she asked. An emotion flashed briefly across Severus' face but was gone just as soon as it was there.

"I looked for you both for over an hour I had thought something had happened." he gritted out. Instantly Hermione's hard features softened and she took his face in her hands.

"I told you that I would never leave you and I plan to stick to that, Severus." she said looking him in the eyes. He looked back and then met her lips with a passionate kiss.

"I'm sorry." he said.

"No, don't be, I'm sorry, next time I'll leave you a note." said Hermione kissing Severus back with as much passion as he.

"I just don't want to lose you, not again, I couldn't bear it if that happened." said Severus and he looked away from Hermione as if ashamed of what he said. Hermione took him by his arm and turned him around to face her. She smiled at him and brought him closer to her and kissed him.

"I have to go." said Severus, Hermione nodded and let go of him. He was at the door to his chambers when Hermione stopped him.

"Severus, you'll never lose me, I don't know what I can say to make you realize that, but I am not going anywhere unless you want me to go." said Hermione looking away. Severus strode across the room and took Hermione in his arms. He brushed back the few tresses that had escaped her messy bun and looked into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"I would never want you to go anywhere." he said. Hermione smiled and gave him a little shove.

"Go on, you said you had to go. Oh, and be back before nine." she said.

"You sound like a nagging wife." said Severus and smiled along with Hermione. He kissed her nose and then left her and went on his way.


	4. 4

Hermione was in the kitchen cleaning up the remains of what was her lunch when Severus walked in looking nervous. Hermione flashed him one of her smiles and resumed washing the dishes. Severus came up to her and took her hands out of the soapy dish water. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out of his pocket, it was small that's all she knew. Getting down on one knee he took Hermione by the hand and looked up at her, his eyes glowing.

"Hermione, the time that we have spent together has been wonderful and I cannot stand it without you when you are gone. What I did, pushing you away, I was just afraid and I still am with Voldemort still at large. I wanted to wait until the outcome of the war but I cannot wait any longer for the fear of losing you is raw. I love you. Hermione Jane Granger, mother to my beautiful daughter, Alexandra, will you marry me?" asked Severus. Tears were streaming down Hermione's face as she looked lovingly at Severus.

"Of course I will." said Hermione before bursting out in sobs and saying "I love you so much," between sobs. Severus rocked Hermione in his arms and when she quieted down he slipped the beautiful ring on her finger. It was a pure sliver band with diamonds around the band and in the center of the ring was an emerald. Hermione looked at her ring and then back at Severus.

"I love you." said Hermione and embraced Severus, loving his strong arms that encircled her and held her close to him.

"I love you too," said Severus. "I always will."


	5. 5

"_**There you are in the early light of day  
There you are in the quiet words I pray  
I've been blessed by the simple happiness  
Of the perfect love we've made**_

_**  
Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are  
Every time I take a breath  
And when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me  
There you are  
When I'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are**_

There you are in standing in a crowded room  
There you are the earth and I'm the moon  
My desire is to stand by the fire  
That burns inside of you

Every time I turn around  
When I'm lost and when I'm found  
Like an angel standing guard  
There you are  
Every time I take a breath  
And when I forget to breathe  
You're watching over me  
There you are  
When I'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are

When I'm looking for the light  
In the middle of the night  
Searching for the brightest star  
There you are  
There you are  
There you are"

Hermione sung to her daughter, Severus was standing in the doorway, it had been a month since he had proposed and she had accepted. Alexandria was growing bigger each day.

They had sat down and planned everything out. They were going to have a small wedding here at Hogwarts in the rose garden in early July. They were going to go on a weekend honeymoon in Cairo, Egypt. After that they were going to start to rebuild everything from there. They knew that they loved each other, very much so. They had no problems rekindling what they once had. They just wanted to make it stronger.

Hermione put Alexandria in her new crib and walked over to Severus. She looked a little nervous and he wondered why.

"What wrong?" he asked her. She smiled a little.

"Nothings wrong. I have something that I need to tell you." said Hermione. Severus nodded and he led her to the living room and they both took a seat.

"I am pregnant again." said Hermione in a whisper. Severus was momentarily shocked.

"How far?" he asked her.

"A month." she said.

"Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked her.

"A boy." said Hermione and looked up at Severus to find tears in his eyes.

"Are you upset?" she asked him and he smiled.

"I am anything but, I'm happy, thrilled. It's just a bit sooner than I expected." he said and Hermione nodded.

"Ditto." she said. Severus looked at her a moment and then laughed.

"I love you Hermione." he said.

"I love you Severus." said Hermione.

A/N: Song is by Martina McBride…


	6. authors note

A/N: For some reason had the impression that I am not the author of this story and they removed it. I had also started posting a story for a friend, I had even written in an aouthor's note that I was infact not the author and she had asked me to post it for her.

Amanda


	7. 6

Hermione looked at herself in the full length mirror in the room she was in getting ready. Today was the day that she and Severus were going to be married. She was wearing her wedding dress and looking at herself.

It was long and white. It was a spaghetti strapped and Hermione pacifically asked for no V neck. Her train went out a few feet from behind her. On her head her hair was piled up in loose curls with a few here and there escaping the bobby pins. She also had a tiara on with little gems placed in her hair.

There was a knocking on her door and she pulled herself from the mirror and to the door. Opening it she found Albus behind it with Alexandria.

"I thought that you might want to hold your good luck charm for a moment." he said handing her her daughter.

"Thank you." she said and held Alexandria close to her. Alexandria giggled as Hermione tickled her from under her chin.

"I wuv you, yes I do. Mummy loves her little baby girl so much. Yes I do." said Hermione talking to her daughter and then handing her back to Albus.

"She looks just like her daddy." said Hermione looking fondly at her.

"That she does." said Albus smiling down at his 'granddaughter.' Minerva came rushing into the room.

"Hermione! It's time to go!" said the older witch. Grabbing her bouquet of Baby Breath and ran out the door. When Hermione and Minerva came to the doors to the rose garden she took a minutes to calm her breathing. Minerva smiled warmly at Hermione before she took the end of her train. The doors opened and Hermione walked in.

The room was beautiful. It was in white and sliver. Severus was looking out in his black robes. But these one's were different. They looked to be made of silk. Hermione walked to Severus and he took her hands. Hermione had given her bouquet to Minerva.

"We are all gathered here today in holy matrimony. Before we continue, does anyone here have reason why these to shall not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." said the Priest. No one said anything.

"Severus Snape, do you take Hermione Granger to be your lawful wedded wife? Til death do you part? In sickness and in health?" he asked.

"I will." said Severus.

"Hermione Granger, do you take Severus Snape to be your lawful wedded husband? Til death do you part? In sickness and in health?" he asked.

"I will." said Hermione.

"Rings?" he asked.

"Remus handed a ring to Hermione and a ring to Severus.

"I, Severus Snape, take Hermione Granger to death Til we part. In sickness and in health." said Severus slipping the ring on her finger.

"I, Hermione Granger, take Severus Snape to death Til we part. In sickness and in health." she said and slipped the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." said the Priest and Severus did just that. Hermione was crying with happiness and Severus was beaming. He walked over to Albus and got Alexandria and kissed her and then her mother.

"I am so happy." said Severus.

"As am I," said Hermione, "as am I."

A/N: Not everything from there is going to be happy, remember, the war is still going on…dum dum dum…


	8. 7

Hermione woke up the next week and found her daughter wrapped in her arms. She tried to remember how she had gotten there and then remembered that Alexandria had had a nightmare and had cried. Picking up her still sleeping daughter she took her back to her room and laid her down in her crib. Turning around to leave the room she was met with the sight of about three people, all in black robes and wearing white masks, Death Eater masks. In a flash of white light Hermione hit the ground, stunned, to be awoken in a few hours by the silence that surrounded her. She opened her eyes and was met with the sight of all white, the Hospital Wing. She turned over and was met with the blue gaze of Albus Dumbledore, his eyes were not twinkling.

"The stunning spell did no harm to your and Severus' unborn child. Severus came in the nursery when he heard you hit the ground, the sound had also caused Alexandria to wake up. Severus fought them with everything he had, he thinks that you are dead, they almost  
killed him and he is in a coma. They have Alexandria. Severus managed to alert me while he was dueling the Death Eaters and I got there in time to save him, but I could do nothing for Alexandria was already gone. I am so sorry!" he stared crying and Hermione saw only black once again, but not from a curse, from the news of her missing baby.


	9. 8

Severus awoke with the sun shining in his face. Groaning he tried to sit up but someone pushed him back.

"You must rest Severus." said a familiar voice. Severus was too tired to argue and once he settled back into his pillows he was out like a light.

* * *

A few hours later he woke up to more voices. They were all talking fast, one was crying. He could tell that one was a man and the other two were women, so there were three people in total.

He started drifting between being awake. He tried his best to stay awake, but once again the darkness took him over and he welcomed it.

* * *

A week later he was able to stay awake for long periods of time, but what had caused him to be in the Hospital Wing in the first place really worried him. He remembered that Potter, Weasley, and Hermione had graduated only days ago and he wondered what day it was.

It was only the first few days of the summer holiday and he had plans and potions to brew, not waste his time sitting in the Hospital Wing doing nothing.

Dumbledore took a seat next to the younger man. He sighed and then looked at him, dreading what he was going to tell him.

"Severus, there is some news you must know." he said, the younger man nodded his head and the older man continued.

"Now, promise that you will let me speak and not interrupt." continued the older man and Severus nodded his head in agreement.

"We have searched everywhere since the attack. We haven't been able to find a trace of Alexandria until a week ago. Voldemort is keeping her company and we have found out from others that he has broken some of her bones, like her fingers and arms and legs. Letting her wither in pain. He is hoping that she will die a painful death. Just like before.

I told Hermione of this and she has fallen into a depression and we fear if she doesn't get better soon that she will loose the baby." finished the older man.

"Three questions. Who is Alexandria and what does Hermione of all people have to do with this, and who is the baby that might be lost?" asked Severus bluntly.

* * *

WAH HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Amanda


	10. 9

"Severus, what is the last thing that you remember?" asked the worried Headmaster.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger only just Graduated. That's about all I remember." said Severus Confused.

"POPPY!" yelled Albus causing the medi-witch to come running to his side.

"Whatever is the matter, Headmaster?" she asked panting.

"He's lost his memory." said Albus looking at the witch with a grave expression on his old and wrinkled face. She turned to Severus with a stern look on her face.

"What is the last thing that you remember?" she asked him hoping that this was some sort of odd and twisted joke on the Headmaster's part.

"Potter, Weasley, and Granger only just Graduated. That's just about all I remember, everything after that is a blur." said the younger man looking at the pair before him.

"Severus, we need to talk. Poppy, do you mind?" asked the Headmaster. The older woman huffed and then walked away.

"To answer your three questions. Number one, Who is Alexandria. Alexandria is your daughter. After Hermione graduated she found out that she was carrying you child. After that I asked you to go ad get her to see if anything was wrong and that's when you discovered her and Hermione.

You and Hermione fell in love again and got married just about a month ago. To answer how Hermione is in this. And last but not least, who is the baby that might be lost.

Hermione found out she was pregnant again and you know, or well knew as well. Alexandria like I said was kidnapped and she has been tortured over and over.

When she was kidnapped you tired to save her, but it was no good." said Dumbledore sadly.

"Bloody hell." said Severus looking at the old man as if he were nuts.


	11. 10

"You liar!" screamed Hermione. She began to rock back and fourth crying, hugging her knees to her chest as she sobbed her heart out.

"Hermione we need you to help him remember what has happened in his life over the past year or so." said Albus placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. She wrenched her body away from him and gave him a look of pure hatred.

"Hermione, please…"

"NO! My baby is out there going through God knows what and I could very well loose my second baby! Why do you ask this of me? Why do you taunt me so? Can't you see that I am suffering enough? Do you enjoy watching people in sorrow and in pain?" she whispered in a deadly whisper to Albus.

"Hermione, I would never…" started the old man.

"Go, just go." said Hermione as she turned away from him and to the wall.

"Hermione, please, I know that you are going through a tough time. I can't even imagine what you are going through. I know that I am terribly worried about Alexandria, she's like a granddaughter to me and I treat her as such.

Severus really has lost his memory and I am asking and begging you to come and help him recover his memory. He would want that of you." said Albus. Hermione considered him a long moment and then looked at the bed across from her. Its occupant was concealed behind the heavy duty curtains. She looked back at the old man who she considered a father. He had an unreadable expression on his face and in his eyes.

"Fine. But can you go and get my scrapbook? It's in the nightstand on the right side of the bed in our chambers. The password is 'Dirty Diapers." said Hermione.


	12. 11

Sitting down next to her husband who was not looking at her she handed him the scrapbook and he took it without question and began flipping through it.

"Is this Alexandria?" he asked her finally looking at her. Hermione looked down at the picture and smiled remembering that day.

"Yes it is." said Hermione.

"She looks like me." he mused.

"And a temper to match." said Hermione smiling.

"What's happing here?" he asked referring back to the picture.

"Oh, Alex was staring to crawl and you go so excited that she started to cry and then you picked her up and she pulled on your hair and she giggled and you gave her a raspberry." said Hermione chuckling at the memory.

"So is it a boy or a girl?" Severus asked indicating to Hermione's stomach.

"A boy." she said to him.

"Have you, er, we picked out a name?" he asked.

"Zechariahs Severus Snape." said Hermione. Severus nodded and then flipped through the book some more.

"I am getting flashes here and there when I look at the photos but other then that I remember nothing of this." said Severus. Hermione gave him a teary smile.

"Well, it's better then nothing at all." said Hermione. Surprisingly Severus took her hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"Even though it was over between us when you left school I want you to know that I love you, or well did still and still do." he said looking into her eyes.

"A did I." said Hermione. They both brought their faces forward for a kiss. When their lips met Severus was hit with a realization and instantly remembered everything.

"And it took but a kiss of a true love." said a voice. They looked to see Dumbledore standing there in all his glory, smiling.

"I remember." said Severus cupping Hermione's face and caressing her cheek.


	13. 12

Severus was out of the Hospital Wing the next morning. He came to Hermione with a solemn expression on his face.

"I am leaving. I'm not coming back until I have her safely in my arms, I promise that I will come back to you alive." said Severus cupping her cheek and kissed her passionately. Hermione watched him leave, tears falling down her face, hoping and praying that he and her daughter would both come home alive. Hermione wiped away her tears and left their chambers to inform the Headmaster of Severus' doings.

Upon entering the room Severus looked around, he could smell blood, fresh blood. He hoped that it wasn't from who he thought it might be from. He heard a cry of an infant in the next room. Boiling rage coursed through Severus and he slammed the door open.

Alexandria was on the floor being flicked in the face by Malfoy Sr.

"Ah, Severus, so good to see you." he said.

"Malfoy, you are gonna die." said Severus.

"Oh, really old-"

"Avada Kedavra!" yelled Severus and Malfoy dropped to the ground. Severus strode over to his daughter and almost threw-up at the sight of her mangled body, it surprised him that she was still alive. Carefully picking her up he conjured a blanket and wrapped her in it and left the dreaded place and back to Hogwarts.


End file.
